


Karaoke, pijamas y lobos.

by ReiTheAngel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, derek es cuchurrumin, nuf said, pijama party, slumber party, stiles es shmootsi boo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTheAngel/pseuds/ReiTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La manada decide tener una pijamada un tanto alocada y Stiles aprovecha el estado de inconsciencia de Derek.<br/>Karaoke, pizza, pijamas y twister!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke, pijamas y lobos.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi aporte a la comunidad de Teen Wolf en español. Esto esta escrito en castellano, osea dialecto argentino, mis disculpas si no entienden algo!  
> Es mi primer fic y nada eso.. jaja rianse!

Casa Hale, Beacon Hills California.

 

Es una noche fresca y el cielo nocturno brilla con las estrellas. El bosque es un lugar  silencioso pero si prestas atención podes escuchar las voces de la manada en la casa de los Hale y al pobre repartidor de pizza que tiene más miedo que frío.

 

_“¡Llegaron las pizzas!”_ Grita con entusiasmo Stiles mientras le paga al repartidor. _“Por favor decime que no pediste pizza con ananá que sabes que me cae pesada”_ se queja Scott mientras le ayuda con las cajas. _“Lamento informarte que Jackson quería hawaiana y tuve que pedirla, pero nadie te obliga a comerla Scott”_. _“¿Scott se la come?, eso es noticia vieja…”_ interrumpe Jackson en tono de burla. _“Jackson deja de hablar al pedo que tengo novia.”_ Refuta Scott tomando de la cintura a Allison quien se ríe y le acaricia el copete.

 

Erica aparece de la nada arrancándole de las manos una de las cajas a Stiles _“A ver si apuran el motor”_   Scott, Stiles, Jackson y Allison intercambian miradas y siguen a Erica hasta el living donde Isaac y Peter están sentados en el piso jugando a la batalla naval en la mesa de té. _“¡Es la cuarta vez que me hundís el acorazado! Deja de hacer trampa Peter, me tenes las bolas llenas”._ Peter se ríe con malicia y se levanta llendo hacia Stiles y Scott tomando todas las cajas de pizza y desaparece a la cocina con Allison.

 

Stiles de repente nota algo particular... Boyd y Derek estaban instalando un equipo de karaoke al televisor mientras Lydia daba órdenes. Stiles no deja pasar la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a Derek _“Por favor Derek decime que vas a cantar ‘Loba’ de Shakira.”_ Derek levanta la mirada del enredo de cables y le hace acupuntura con la mirada. _“Me reservo el derecho de responder eso”_ Le dice entre dientes ignorando por completo lo que sugirió y volviendo a su trabajo.

 

_“Ay ‘sorry’ señor Alfa”_  Dice Stiles luego de mostrarle la lengua y va con Scott a la cocina donde Peter y Allison están poniendo papas fritas, cheetos, palitos y otros bocadillos en bowls. Scott hace línea directa a los nachos picantes y Allison le lanza una mirada que dice “Ojo que después tapas el baño”, Scott le sonríe y sigue comiendo como un cerdo. Stiles se queda mirando embobado como come Scott hasta que Jackson entra a la cocina, abre la heladera y saca una botella de cerveza. Esto sería algo normal exceptuando que Jackson saca una bolsita con un polvo de un color liliáceo y vacia este dentro de la botella. _“¿Qué es eso?”_ Pregunta Stiles, su curiosidad ganándole. Jackson solo le sonríe de forma macabra y le responde a Peter _“Ya está todo listo, ¿vos decis que esto va a funcionar?”_ Peter se sonríe y le responde _“Con esto lo vamos a tener bailando la macarena en menos de una hora, espero hayas traído la cámara de fotos”._

 Stiles ya no aguanta que lo ignoren y se pone ansioso _“¡¡Hola!! ¡Holaa! ¡Que tren que tren! No ignoren a Stiles, díganme ¿qué es eso? ¿qué se traen entre manos?_ Scott se ahoga con la sprite que estaba tomando, un chiste sobre ‘negocios entre manos’ en la punta de la lengua pero Stiles le levanta la mano señalándole que ahora no era el momento.

 

_“Ese polvo, Stiles, es un tipo de acónito que provoca un efecto en los lobos…”_ Stiles mira a Peter embobado y se atreve a preguntar _“¿Qué efecto causa?”_

Peter lo mira y se sonríe _“Vamos a emborrachar a Derek”_. Stiles abre los ojos como platos. No puede creer lo que escucha, aunque un Derek borracho es un Derek inconsciente y un Derek inconsciente es un Derek que no va recordar nada a la mañana siguiente. De repente Stiles ve esto como una buena oportunidad.

 

Jackson lo saca de su tren de pensamiento poniéndole platos en las manos y diciéndole que vaya al living y le de la cerveza a Derek. _“Decis algo y convierto tu jeep en chatarra”_ Stiles rueda los ojos y va hacia el living donde Derek, Boyd, Isaac y Lydia están sentados en la larga mesa del living teniendo una charla animada mientras suena Shakira de fondo. (Ha-ha que tierno Derek).

Stiles se acerca, deja los platos en la mesa y le da la cerveza a Derek. _“Aw, gracias Shmutsi Boo”_ Toda la manada que ya estaba sentada comienza a reírse a carcajadas y Stiles se sonroja, nunca tendrían que haber visto Monster’s inc. _“De nada Cuchurrumin”._

________________________________________________________________

Derek se tomó toda la cerveza, se pusieron los pijamas, encendieron el equipo de karaoke, y empezó la fiesta.

 

_“¡Shh shh dejen que haga su presentación!”_  Grita un Scott borracho señalando a Peter Hale que tenía una peluca de Hannah Montana y un [pijama enterizo con nubes ](http://cuantohipster.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/chico-hipster-pijama-cuerpo-entero-nubes-gato.jpg). _“Chicos, se que tuvimos momentos duros y por eso quiero dedicarles este tema… Scott, pista 4. Mandale gasssss”_ Sin dudarlo Scott pone la pista 4.

 

 

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days..._ _1 2 3 4!_

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way..._

_…._

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

Todos le aplauden a Peter quien le cede el micrófono a Derek que tenia un [pijama de Pikachu](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51oqAiJZ4qL._SX300_.jpg) que le quedaba un poco ajustado. La cabeza de Derek estaba en Jupiter y le indica a Scott que ponga la pista 13

 

_Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido_

_y que burlemos las distancias_

_suerte que es haberte conocido_

_y por ti amar tierras extrañas_

_Yo puedo escalar los Andes solo_

_por ir a contar tus lunares_

_contigo celebro y sufro todo_

_mis alegrias y mis males_

_Le ro lo le lo le_

_le ro lo le lo le_

_Sabes que estoy a tus pies_

_Contigo, mi vida_

_quiero vivir la vida_

_y lo que me queda de vida_

_quiero vivir contigo_

_Contigo mi vida_

_quiero vivir la vida_

_y lo que me queda de vida_

_quiero vivir contigo_

Todos lloran de la risa menos Stiles porque Derek se lo está apoyando y le puede sentir la “anaconda”. Stiles está rojo como un tomate mientras Derek le canta como Shakira, y no sabe si reír o llorar.

 

Scott se pone a bailar al ritmo del cicu como un indio coya y se choca a Stiles que se cae arriba de Derek que tira el micrófono y se lo da en la cabeza a Boyd que estaba tomando cerveza que en su defecto escupió encima de Jackson su compañero de póker.

 

Isaac y Peter estaban jugando al twister que después de varias posiciones de dudosa procedencia pasaron a comerse la boca en la manta de twister.

Lydia y Erica se pintaban las uñas mientras Allison iba a levantar a Scott que no paraba de reírse porque Stiles cayó sobre Derek y literalmente se estampo la cara contra la pelvis del Alfa.

_“Allison.. fue.. como el fail de una película..porno!”_ Dice Scott entre risas mientras Allison se lo lleva a la cama donde estaban sentadas Erica y Lydia.

 

La música cambia a una más romántica y Stiles se levanta unos centímetros quedando cara a cara con Derek que tenía una sonrisa adorable, se veían todos sus dientes blancos. Sus miradas se conectaron y Derek dejó de sonreír, se levantó un poco haciendo que Stiles se levantara un poco también, quedando Stiles sentado sobre él.

En ningún momento Derek le quito la mirada de sus ojos y de a poco fueron gravitando el uno hacia el otro hasta que sus labios se conectaron y fue como si fuegos artificiales hubiesen explotado afuera.

 

El momento claro fue arruinado por Boyd y Jackson que empezaron a chiflar y causaron una reacción en cadena de aplausos y de “Ya lo sabía”.

A Derek no pareció importarle mucho ya que solo tenía ojos para Stiles.

Mientras Derek le acariciaba la mejilla Stiles se da cuenta que probablemente esto es producto del acónito que Jackson y Peter le dieron.

Alejando su cara como si el contacto de la mano de Derek le quemara, Stiles se levantó y se fue corriendo al baño.

 

A todo esto Isaac y Peter vuelven de su sesión de besos y “cuchi cuchi” y el resto de la manada les cuenta lo que paso. Derek se quedo frunciendo el seño y haciendo puchero. Cuando Peter se le acerca, Derek le gruñe, sus ojos brillando de rojo por un momento y luego cae desmayado en el piso la capucha de su pijama de Pikachu tapándole la cara.

 

Peter se encoje de hombros mirando a los demás _“Mañana lo arreglarán… Isaac, vamos a dormir”_ El mayor se lleva a Isaac a su habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Stiles sale del baño y entra en la gigante habitación de Huespedes que usan para hacer estas pijamadas. La televisión estaba prendida y estaban pasando ‘El Guardaespaldas’. Lydia estaba dormida en el medio de la cama, su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jackson y el envolviéndola en sus brazos. Erica estaba en un colchón en el piso abrazada de Boyd, Allison y Scott durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir. Otra bolsa de dormir había sido preparada para el, Peter seguro estaba en su habitación y Derek no estaba en ningún lado, probablemente en su habitación. Triste por recordar lo que paso Stiles se mete en su bolsa e intenta dormir.

 

 

 

Eran las 7:30 am, Scott dormido sobre Allison que se despertó y estaba siendo aplastada, por lo que ella tuvo que despertarlo a él para que se levante y se lave los dientes porque tenía un aliento a pizza de ajo terrible. Cuando Scott va al baño semi dormido se encuentra a Stiles sentado en el borde de la bañera secándose los ojos. _“Uh, ¿Stiles que paso?”_ Dice Scott con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz rasposa y un tono de preocupación.

Cuando su amigo no le responde se arrodilla delante de él y le pica la rodilla con un dedo _“Vamos Stiles, vos sabes que podes contarme todo”_  Stiles lo mira con sus ojos brillosos y algo rojizos e hinchados por llorar y decide contarle todo a Scott. Lo que siente por Derek y como ese beso para el no significo nada mientras que para Stiles fue todo.

 

Scott asintió con la cabeza a todo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo. _“Mira, si te beso por algo es. Cuando yo tome ese tipo de acónito estaba con Erica y en ningún momento tuve deseos de darle un beso. Además estando borracho es cuando uno es más honesto, ¿no?”_  Dice guiñándole un ojo.

_“Ya van a poder hablar de todo esto, ahora me lavo los dientes y nos tomamos un buen café con crema, eh? Te parece?”_  Le sugiere Scott dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas irresistiblemente adorables.

Stiles le sonríe asintiendo lentamente y luego le da otro fuerte abrazo.

 

Luego de lavarse los dientes salen del baño y van a la cocina donde un Jackson semi dormido está preparando café mientras habla con Allison que está comiendo un durazno. Scott va con Allison y le da un beso en la mejilla, Stiles se sienta en la mesa redonda de la cocina y mira como Erica lee una revista de paparazzi y Lydia completa el crucigrama del diario con la ayuda de Peter. _“¿Dónde está Isaac?”_ Pregunta Stiles viendo que el chico alto no estaba por ningún lado. _“Durmiendo como un ángel”_ Responde Peter con una cálida sonrisa. _“Stiles, ¿estas mejor?”_ pregunta Scott mientras le da una taza de café. Stiles le sonríe y asiente y Lydia lo observa y le pregunta a Stiles susurrando _“Si es por lo de Derek, dale tiempo que va a besarte sin necesidad de una droga” La colorada le guiña un ojo y sigue con su crucigrama._

Derek y Isaac entran a la cocina al mismo tiempo. Isaac tenía puesto el pijama de Peter y Derek estaba recién bañado con un pantalón suelto a cuadros y una musculosa gris. Stiles podía sentir la fragancia de la colonia masculina de Derek mezclada con el shampoo y el olor a limpio.

Era insoportable y quería salir corriendo de ahí hasta que Derek le miro fijo y con la cabeza le señalo que lo siguiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces Stiles se levantó de la mesa casi tirando todo a su paso y siguió a Derek hasta el living.

Derek estaba dándole la espalda y cuando Stiles lo alcanzo, se dio la vuelta y le clavo la mirada de tal forma que Stiles podía sentir como su corazón rebotaba en su pecho.

 

_“Stiles… tengo conciencia de algunas de las cosas que pasaron ayer y lo lamento mucho, es… algo que no debí haber hecho nunca”_

Stiles literalmente sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Era obvio que Derek no quería tener nada que ver con él. Podía sentir como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y le ardían, ya no podía escuchar nada por lo que no escucho que Derek le estaba hablando. Su cabeza volvió a la realidad cuando Derek limpio una lagrima de su mejilla con el pulgar.

_“Nunca de manera inconsciente y sin tu permiso”_ Stiles no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ¿qué estaba queriendo decir?.

 

_“Stiles…”_ Derek dio un paso adelante quedando a centímetros de Stiles. Puso su mano en su nuca y se acercó apoyando su frente en la de él.

_“Quiero besarte, está vez consciente y está vez quiero recordar el sabor de tus labios y como se sienten unidos a los míos. ¿Me dejarías?”_.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto y sin palabras y solamente pudo asentir frenéticamente. Derek se sonrío y corto la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios de una forma dulce y con más pasión que la noche anterior.

Stiles abrazo el cuello de Derek mientras el lo tomaba de la cintura acercándolo cada vez mas hasta que estuvieran pegados el uno con el otro como si fueran una sola persona.

 

El momento es nuevamente arruinado por la manada silbando y aplaudiendo, Jackson le da 100 dólares a Peter y Scott le sonríe a su mejor amigo.

Derek y Stiles se rien todavía pegados, se dan un ultimo beso y tomados de la mano vuelven a la cocina donde se sientan a comer los waffles que preparo Isaac y en ningún momento se sueltan las manos.

 

 

_“Isaac, ¿queres jugar a la batalla naval?”_

_“AH AH, no no no, nunca mas Peter olvídate!”_

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Tema que canta Peter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DQla5j26Qc
> 
> Tema que canta Derek: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgbSE-aHBD0
> 
> Tema cuando Stiles y Derek se besan: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Yu5qeVEKFo


End file.
